A funny love
by XxXxRockyChickXxXx
Summary: What if there wasn't just two kings at the start. But what if there was a queen as well. Join skylar on her crazy adventures as she travels to her new home .Finding two brothers she knew nothing about. And also finding love in the most unlikely off people. Can skylar safe the people she loves or will she have to make the sacrifice of a life time just to save them?.
1. Chapter 1

**This is when king boomer and king brady first find out there kings but they have a little sister as enjoy and review please :)**

* * *

Skylar pov

Chapter 1

I was just walking down the path making my way to my parents house. I started to hum a little tune that my mother used to sing to me when i was a baby. I started to get to the end of the song when i came to a grinding halt, right out side my house.

I went to the door and i gave it a little knock. The door opened to reveal a very large man with two straps covering his chest and wearing a pair of black pants. And a red piece of cloth that was tied securely round his waist.

I looked down to his waist to see he had a big machete that was staying in place by the cloth. I started to panic thinking that he was here to kill me or something.

I started to walk by ever so slowly to have the big, tall, ape man grab my arm very quickly. I let out a blood curling scream making the stranger to let go off me and to put his hands over his ears.

I ran into my house witch i was an idiot for doing. I should of been a normal person and took the front door. I ran into a solid object to look up to see my dad standing there with his big goofy smile looking at me.

I looked at him like he was an idiot. Just standing like a goof when there is a mad man in the house with a machete at his waist. "Hunny there is nothing to be scared about" i turned around to see my mum just coming into the hall with 5 cups of teas.

"But mum there is a big ape man in our house no offense"i had said while turning around to the stranger. "Non taken i get it all the time"he had said while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Hunny this mason"my mum had said while putting the tray of cups of tea on a little table that was sitting the hallway witch we where in. I looked over to see he was giving me a goofy smile that my dad gives me.

"Hunny mason came here because there is something we have to tell you" my dad had said while taking me into the living room. With two other men standing there in a guard position.

I sat down on the nearest chair. And my mum and dad took the coach .While mason stood with the other two men. "So what's going on?"i had asked really wanting to know why there was three strangers in our house.

"Sweet heart the truth is we aren't your parents"my mum had said i looked at her with a shocked expression. "What do you mean your not my real parents!"i had said raising my voice a little bit.

"We where going to tell you when the time came"said my dad sitting there all calm. "When!? when i was at my death bed!"i had said while raising to my feet glaring at them through teared over eyes.

I heard the two men starting to laugh and i turned around to glare at them making thunder storms crackle in the back ground. My mum and dad looked around while mason looked shocked but smiled.

"So its true"mason had said making me my mum and dad confused. "What's true?"i had asked while turning around to look at mason. "Skylar sit down it will be better to tell you that way"mason had said to me so i did what i was told to do. And i took a seat on the seat that i was sitting on before.

"The truth that your parents are trying to tell you is that you are adopted. you are princess skylar from kinkow you are the last child born from king kunu and queen annabella. You have two older twin brothers Brady and boomer". Mason had said while looking at me waiting for my reaction.

"Is this true?"i had said while looking at my suppose to be parents. They looked at each other then back at me. "Yes hunny its true"my mum had said making me jump up making my chair fall back to the ground.

I wanted to go to bed to just make this a bad dream i started to breath heavy. And the lights started to flicker on and off. I started to get a little freaked out. But then i felt a strong warm hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"There is more. When you where born your mother died at child birth. You and your brothers are only a year a part. Making your brothers king and you princess. Also you where born on a total eclipse you have a black son birth mark on your left hand don't you?". Mason had said making me to look at my wrist witch was true i did.

"Yeah i do"i had said while looking at him waiting for him to finish. "You have a power that your brothers don't have. You have the power to control any light. May it be electricity or even by the sun"Mason had said shocking me to not even be able to move.

"And we need you come to kinkow with us"mason had said making me come out of my not moving state to look at him. "What do you mean leave my friends my family behind".I had said while standing in front of him. Showing him i'm not going without a fight.

"Yes you have to. to safe the people of kinkow"mason had said while looking at me with a pleading look. I started to feel guilty. I turned around to my parents. To the people who had looked after me, cared for me.

They nodded and i knew the answer. "Okay i will go"i had said showing him my biggest, sweetest smile i ever gave anyone. "All right then we will meet you out side where the air balloon is". Mason had said while making his way out side with the two other men hot on his tail.

I turned to look at my parents and they where looking like they where on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry they need me and i guess it would be cool to see my older brother for the first time" i had said while hugging them both.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. And i know that my parents would be smile down on you right now thanking the two best people who have brought up there little girl as the caring person that they would have brought up"i had said not knowing where that had came from.

The tears that they had started to come in waves now, not ever stopping. "We are so glad to have a daughter like you"my mum had said while bringing me into a hug.

"She is right you will make a great queen one day we know you will"my dad had said while bringing me into a hug. I had hugged him back then i let go i smiled at him and nodded. I ran up the stairs making sure the tears wouldn't fall in front off them.

I packed my stuff away then i grabbed my photo album. Then i went down stairs with my stuff trailing back behind me. I looked at my parents and smiled at them. They smiled back at me then leaded me out side.

I looked out side and i couldn't help but let out a gasp. There right in front of me was the air balloon that mason was talking about. And talking about mason he was beside the air balloon talking to two figures as i can see.

One of the figures looked behind mason to see me and he smiled wide. He ran forward to meet me half way. "Brady get back here!" mason had said, well more like yelled.

The person that was running to me ' brady ' his name was, He ran up to me and he brought me into a tight protective hug. One that felt like i never wanting to let go. Then it finally broke in this was my older brother brady.

I started to feel my own tears come down my cheeks and i gribbed brady's jacket. I pulled away a little to see him crying also "Hi sis"brady had said while laughing. I laughed then i hugged him and started to smile that's when we heard a cough that interrupted us.

I looked behind brady to see another boy. Then it hit me "boomer?"i had asked he only nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. I smiled then ran over to him he brought me into a tight hug never letting go.

"Okay we have to go to your new home you three"mason had said while smiling at our affection. I smiled then pulled away from boomer to look at my parents. "Thank you for everything you have done for me"i had said to then, the tears now falling down my cheeks. The pain in my chest just wouldn't stop.

"We know we know"they had said i smiled then laughed, then hugged them. They hugged me back it was starting to get really hard to let go now. I let go then nodded to them i turned around to see that the two men had put my suit cases on the hot air balloon.

I walked over to brady and boomer who where waiting for me "come on sis its time to go home"brady had said while lifting my thin frame onto the hot air balloon. They got on right after me then it was mason. And then that's when the hot air balloon took off.

My parents where waving to me and i waved back. "I LOVE YOU GUYS"i had shouted through my tears that where falling down even more now.I felt arms going around my waist to see brady and boomer smiling at me i smiled back.

"You really love them don't you?" boomer had asked me. "That's a stupid question. But yeah i do they mean every thing to me. Even when our real parents had died they had took care of me raising me the caring women that i am right now"i had said while looking out into the sunset.

I started to think. My life was going to change it was going to be completely different now. I had a kingdom to look after and two brothers to keep in line. But i knew that i wouldn't be alone in this job. Because now i know now that i have a hole new family now. and i cant wait until i have an adventure that i have been waiting for. for my hole life.

So kinkow here we come you are going to have a pair of two protective kings and one crazy teen queen.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 done. So i hope you like it. I was dieing to do a pair of kings fanfic. do review back tell me what you think now bye bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**IF any of you have been wondering if Mikayla and brady are going to be together then the answer is yes. But in the episodes its going to start out with mikayla hating brady then she starts to like him. Okay well i hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.:)**

* * *

Skylar pov

chapter 2

I woke up not even knowing that i had fell asleep. I got up and stretched my back. I looked around to see that we where still in the air on the air balloon. I looked over to a sleeping boomer who i would say was my comfy pillow, i was sleeping on.

I started to hear humming, then words. I stood there astonished. The voice was beautiful even better than mine, but hey i say that about everyone. I looked to the person to see it was brady.

I smiled then i quietly walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder witch had made him jump.I started to laugh quietly, making sure not to wake up the others.

"Hey what are you doing up?"brady had said to me while bringing me into a hug, to make me warmer. "Couldn't sleep anymore. Besides i got woken up by an amazing voice!"i had said making brady blush.

"You heard me?"brady had said to me sounding more shocked than happy. "Yeah sorry"i had said thinking that he was mad at me. "No you don't have to be sorry i was just shocked that's all"brady had said trying to make me feel better.

"Oh! i just thought you where mad!"i had said in a hopeful voice."Its all right i don't really sing to people i get really embarrassed"brady had said with a slight blush spreading across his baby cheeks.

"Well i think you should let people hear you sing"i had said while looking out at the horizon."Yeah and why is that?"brady had asked me while looking out at the horizon coping my movements.

"Well if you got it flaunt it!"i had said making brady let out a booming laugh. I had to put my hands over his mouth to cover his laugh. I looked at the others to make sure he didn't wake them up.

"That was funny! but really why should i let people hear my voice? they will proplay laugh at me"brady had said while looking at me, waiting for an answer. I looked at him then i looked out at the sun. staring out at the ocean thinking of what i wanted to say.

"Well first why should you care what people think. Some people might think that your voice is horrible, but hey they might just be jealous. And some might say your voice is amazing, and again that's there you shouldn't care what people think its your voice. You do what you want to do with it. If you want to sing in the rest of your life then go a head no one is stopping you. You have a gift brady use it while your still young."i had said while smiling at him.

I looked over at brady's proud, loving, smile just staring at me. I smiled back knowing that i just told him the answer he was looking for. "You are the first person to actually give me an answer like that before"brady had said to me. It made me smile.

"Well then i am glad then"i had said hugging him earning me a hug back. "Whats the noise all about? skylar where are you!?" brady had said has he shouted and looked around frantically for me.

"I'm right here boomer no need to worry!"I had said while laughing at his worried but funny expression. "Oh well least you are all right"he had said while lazily getting up. Me and brady laughed at boomer's lazily attempt of getting up.

Then i seen the sun become bright i looked at the cause of it. And i couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most amazing thing i have ever seen. We where looking at an island and not just any island no this was kinkow.

"Whoa now that's what i call a hd TV"boomer had said i laughed but couldn't be bothered to look. I was to focused on the view. "I know its a view"i big strong oak voice had said. I turned around to see who it was to see it was.

I looked to see it was mason i smiled at him and he gave me a smile back. "It is a beautiful sight"i had said not wanting to take my eyes of it. Even though i wasn't looking at mason i could tell he was smiling at me.

I was looking so closely at the island that i didn't even realize that my hands where on fire. I looked wide eyes at them and i noticed that brady and boomer where the same.

"MASON"i had shouted he came over fast and he grabbed a wet cloth and he rapped it around my hands. Eventually it had stopped. "Right i demand you to tell us what the hell was that?"brady had yelled had mason, i was as shocked as mason was.

"Well your kings and queen"i cocked my eyebrow at mason and smirked at his almost mistake. "See you little sister skylar she was born on a red moon"mason had said and i could tell right away that they where confused out the brain.

"Your kings and queen it means that sklyar had powers that you and boomer don't. I am saying that it is rare on a red moon that a child is born and especially a royal baby at that matter"mason had said while trying to calm us down.

"Well if it dosent hurt her then its fine with us"boomer had said and i smiled at his protectiveness. "Well i mean it is cool"brady had said i laughed a sweet smiled crasing my thin red lips.

"where landing"one of the guards had said we went over the side to crash forward. Mason had grabbed me around the waist to stop me from falling out. But that didn't stop brady and boomer from taking a tumble.

"Alright lets get off"mason had said while jumping of the air balloon. When he was down he held out his hand for me to take. When i jumped off i ran over to the boys to see if they where okay.

"Are you guys okay?"I had asked to see if they where okay. they rolled over to the backs to look at me. They smiled at me and i smiled back at me. "Yeah we are okay sissy"they had said at the same time.

"Daddy"someone had said i turned around to see a girl about 16 17 years old running to mason. He grabbed her then swung her around. Seeing this happen makes me think about how my real father would of done that with me.

We had walked into the castle that was in front of the air balloon and there was women standing there giving us theses flower necklaces i thanked them and smiled and they smiled back.

We went into the throne room that's what mason had told us was called. We went in side to see one big throne and boomer and brady ran towards it. I jumped out the way so i wouldst get knocked over by there lack of force.

Mason's daughter had came in and she was beautiful she had brown hair that reached her back she had big brown doe like eyes and she was slim and looked like a athletic. I looked over to the boys to see brady was loved struck at her.

I started to laugh at him "WHOA well hellloooo there cutie"brady had said while getting up to take a closer look at mason's daughter. "Yeah and i will like to show you this machete i just got it sharpened"mason had said while bringing out the machete to show brady.

I heard brady gulp and i had to hold in a laugh. "Stay away from my daughter"mason had said in a threaten tone. "And because of him that's why i had to go to school with the zebra"mason's daughter had said.

"Sorry my name is skylar and your name is?"i had asked she turned around to look at me and i smiled she looked shocked and i don't understand why. "Erm my name is mikalya your Majesty"mikayla had said . "No please just skylar"i had said she smiled and i smiled back.

"Well it has been a long day why don't we show you to your rooms and then we can talk about this in the morning" mason had said while carring our bags. We all nodded then followed mason "erm guys?" me and boomer turned around to see brady stuck in a little chair that i have no clue where the hell it came from.

We laughed then we went over and helped him up. Once that was done we started to follow mason again. But me being the clumsy person knocked into someone and it ended up me falling on top of someone.

I opened my eyes to look at a pair of blue eyes "Hey watch it!"the stranger had shouted he opened his eyes to look at mine. I blushed while looking at him because my heart started to race something i have never felt before.

"I i i i skylar"i had said trying to catch my words he just looked at me "I'm Lanny"he had said to me i started to blush even more. "AH i see you have met Lanny"mikayla had said i nodded while smiling he smiled back.

"HE'S your cousin"

"WHAT"

* * *

**WELL i hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to review to tell me what you think now bye bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 up. I've been with school and all, well lets get started and i hope you enjoy yourselves and tell me what you think of chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Skylar pov

**"WHAT"** me and this stranger, who i find out was Lanny, my COUSIN. I took a deep breath and i stood up, i quickly dusted of the dirt of my cloths then i extended a hand to Lanny to take.

He looked at my hand then me, like it was poison or something. But with a little bit of a wait he took my hand and i halt him up. He was taller than me about a few inches taller. He looked down at me with his clear blue eyes and i felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

I tried to cover it by turning away, but that didn't really help. I felt two strong fingers grab my chin, making me look forward, then up. I looked into Lanny's eyes and i felt him start to lean down while smirking.

I felt four pairs of arms grab me then push me into a solid chest. I looked forward to see Brady, boomer , mikalya and mason shouting at Lanny. But i couldn't hear them because i was over whelmed by the shock of almost kissing my COUSIN!.

I felt two strong arms rap around my shoulders. I looked up to see a boy about Brady and boomer's age staring at me. With cold, icy gray eyes. He smiled a warm sinister smile. I couldn't help but give a shaky smile, something about this guy gives me the creeps.

I then felt another strong pair of arms rip me away from this stranger And i was silently praying a thank you to god. I looked up to see Lanny throwing daggers at this boy who was smirking at Lanny and looking at me up and down, I couldn't help but let a whimper leave my mouth.

I felt Lanny's grip tighten around me a little bit. But it was like i was made of fire and he pushed me away. I looked at Lanny hurt but he was staring at the guy in front of him.

"Ah skylar i see you met jason, he is going to be your guard, we thought if you had someone close to your age group looking after you , you wouldn't feel weird"mason had said . I was looking at him with a are - you - serious - look.

"Oh yeah mason definitely, it wont be weird having a guy around my age guarding me who knows what will happen!" i had said to him,, he then started to get what i mean then he blushed i deeper shade of red, if that was even possible.

I then looked over at Lanny throwing daggers at my brothers. I started to feel that something wasnt right. I then felt mikayla come up to me and she smiled, but the shock was still there i would have to remember to ask her about that.

"Well its getting late why don't you three go up to your rooms and get settled, we will sent someone up to get you for dinner."mason had said while grabbing the boys bags, while Jason grabbed mine.

I then felt mikalya smile at me i smiled back. She linked her arms around mine and she started to trag me up the stairs where our rooms while be. I looked back at Lanny to see him staring at me, he gave me a wink but looked at my brothers with hate but i must of been imaging things, but i thought i could see regret and sorrow in his eyes.

We where up the stares in record time. The boys where showing to the rooms and mikayla took me to mine with jason in tow. We got to a door that was carved with amazing designs off trible designs and on the middle of the door was a craven off a sun.

I gently touched the door and i felt my hand started to sting so i pulled my hand away quickly. "Are you okay princess?"mikayla had asked me i looked at her weirdly then shook my head. "Please just call me sky all my friends do!" i had said to her and she had smiled, i gave her my big sunny smile.

My adopted mother said i could light up a hole room just like the sun with that smile and when anyone was down my smile would bring then a smile to there face just like the sun. I remember her always calling me her little sun and i remember i would always be sad when the sun went down.

We walked into my room and i felt my self gasp at the beauty of this place . I all ready thought the island had beauty but this just adds to it. The room was big, big enough for 5 people. It had a double bed witch was lying in the side of the room but the walls where made to look like a wall so the bed would fit right in. And a thin piece or red, pink , purple , green , blue and orange cloth was hanged down in front of it so it would give you privacy.

In the other end of the room was a TV and a big, brown couch stood right in front of it. and at the window beside it was a table full of paints and other things you could draw with and beside it was canvases plain ones that where hanging on a hook waiting for someone to draw something on them.

There was a dresser and a dressing table at the other end of the room. I started to smile this room was beautiful and i couldn't wait to get my hands on those paints.

I smiled at mikayla and she smiled back. She nodded to jason who put my stuff on the floor then he left to do whatever. i walked about the room and there was a door i opened it to reveal a beautiful bathroom with separate bath tub and shower.

I came out of the room to see a women standing there smiling at me i smiled back and that made her smile widen. "This is Sara she is going to be your maid" mikayla had said i looked at her then back at Sara.

"Thats really not necessary, but if she wants to do it then by all means i wont stop her"i had said while laughing. Sara looked at me then smiled a loving smile something in the smile told me that she was proud for the returns of the kings and the long lost princess.

I smiled then i waited for mikalya to say what she had to say. "Sara could you go and get sky's dress please"mikayla had said and Sara had nodded and she bowed to me and she left to get the dress that i was supposed to wear.

"Why do i have to wear a dress just to go down to dinner?"i had asked while looking at mikayla she looked at me and she was about to answer. "Well the other tribe leaders are coming to great the kings and there long lost princess"mikayla had said to me then something struck me.

"So that means i'm not really in charge am i'm just the princess"i had said while looking at mikayla she looked like she was trying to think of something really quickly but i cut her off.

"Its okay mikayla i understand, sure i may be the little sister in this trio but that dosent mean i'm not going to stand by my brothers sides. If they need me then i will be there but if they dont then i will leave simple as that. So yeah i may be the princess and i may not be as important as my brothers because they are the kings. But kinkow is my home and if it needs me then i will be there for it" i had said to her while smile after i said my speech she stood starstruck.

"Do you know the people of kinkow are going to think that you should be the queen and not your brothers"she had said while laughing but i didnt laugh and she knew why. Sure i only just met my brothers but i love them and sure they can be daft but i would still love then and sure they may fight but i would still love them no matter what happens between me and my brothers i will all ways love them.

"Your dress your majesty"Sara had said while coming threw with this beautiful baby blue dress. It was a short baby blue dress that had black frill at the bottom of it . It had a black stripe ribbon at the top breast area and it had a silver gem in the middle. It also had a black flower design on the stomach area. And to go with it where a pair of plain baby blue high heels.

"It's beautiful" i had said still shocked at how amazing this dress was. I looked over at Sarah and gave her a loving smile. "Thank you" i had said with a tiny nod she smiled then bowed and then left.

I turned to mikayla to see she was looking at me still shocked. Here was my chance to ask her "mikayla can i ask you why you look so shocked." i had said to her she looked at me then looked at a picture across the room.

I looked over to see a picture of a man and a young women. "Thats your mum i was shocked because you look so alike"she had said i looked at her then back at the picture.

There was my parents smiling at me and i couldn't help but smile back and let a tear fall down my cheek. I then felt a hand on my shoulder i looked up at mikayla giving me a shaky smile.

"I wish i knew them i really do"i had said letting a bright smile take over. I stept back then i turned to mikayla. I smiled at her then i went over to the dress. "Well ill go and see how your brothers are doing"mikayla had said i smiled at her then she left with a nod.

I started to think about all that happened today. And i was happy that it happened because i don't know what i would do if i didn't meet my brothers.

Then i started too think back at Lanny and i started to blush. I know i shouldn't feel this way about my cousin but i couldn't help it. Something about him makes me so drawn to him.

I was lost in my thoughts when something started knocking on my door. I turned around to face the door and i started walking to the door thinking it maybe mikayla.

I opened the door ready to tell mikayla the she dosent have to knock, but what i was faced with wasn't mikayla.

"Lanny?"

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to put chapter 3 up but now its up and i hope you enjoy so please review back and bye bye :) **


	4. sorry!

** !SORRY!**

** Sorry that it took so long for chapter 3 to get put up **

** But ive been so busy with tests coming up **

** and going into 4th year this **

** year. Is really hard because im getting my exams are**

** coming up soon and its really getting on**

** my nerves with all the ****studying **

** i have to do. So again im really sorry and other up **

** coming chapters may take a little bit **

** longer so i hope you will **

** be patient with me and i hope you will enjoy the other **

** up coming chapters that i will be **

** putting up very soon **

** :)**


End file.
